


For Jessie: Slavery

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [192]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Feral Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordslead, silver and tap.





	For Jessie: Slavery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rieraclaelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/gifts).



> Yesterday was Jessie‘s birthday, and since I hadn’t finished the fic I’m trying to write for her I figured I could at least write her a drabble or two. I didn’t manage that either, but I wrote one today! I asked her for three tropes/AUs that she likes, and one of them was slavery, so for sterekdrabbles words from January 28, I wrote a little Slavery AU with feral werewolf!Stiles. I hope you like it! ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/182549791827))

Derek watched the handlers lead the slaves to the display cages, and as soon as the saleswoman showed up he approached her.

“Number 6,” he said.

She looked at the snarling werewolf clawing at his silver collar, and when she looked back Derek raised an eyebrow and impatiently tapped the stack of money in his hand.

It was almost half an hour later before they were in the car, driving away.

“It’ll be okay, Stiles,” Derek said, “I’ll fix this.”

He hoped he was right as Stiles growled and snapped after him from where he was chained to the backseat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
